


Home

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming home from hunts, Established Relationship, I'm afraid, Just Cas and Dean and some cuddleing, M/M, first supernatural fic, just fluff, separate hunts, the hunts aren't important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: I've been having some writers block, so I have written this very short thing. Please read, give me some feedback. This is my first Supernatural work, it may be my last. I worry about my characterizations.Or, Dean comes home and Cas and him cuddle.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AptlyNamed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AptlyNamed/gifts).



It was late. Super late. Cas would be in bed by now, probably fast asleep. Sam, Dean and Cas had all taken up separate hunts this past week. Too many things to deal with, not enough man power. But they were all easy cases and as uncomfortable as it was not to have backup, to not know if Sam and Cas were safe at all times, Dean had to suck it up and just call them both regularly. Of course, Sam was beyond annoyed with Dean’s mother henning, but Cas had seemed pleased to hear from Dean every day. The last time Dean had talked to Cas, he had told him that he was almost back to the bunker, that he’d see him soon, that he missed him. Sam would be home soon as well, judging by his last text he’d be there in a couple of hours. But Dean was dead tired and needed to be in bed with his favourite celestial being ASAP.

Dean closed the door carefully behind himself, the yellow light fanning into the bedroom shone dramatically against the tan skin of Cas’ broad, scarred back decreasing sliver by sliver until there was nothing but darkness, only a quiet whisper of yellow seeping in from the door frame.

Dean undressed as quietly as he could, dropping his clothes to the floor with care, trying to keep Cas from waking.

The sound of a body shifting sleepily among the blankets made Dean hold his breath, waiting for the man in the bed to still and resettle.

“Come here” Cas grumbled softly from the bed. Dean let out a quiet, huffing laugh, because of course he had woken Cas. There was nothing he could do to keep his presence hidden from this man. Slipping of his socks, Dean climbed heavily into bed, using his elbows to adjust himself, because now there was absolutely no need for subtlety. Once he had settled, Cas rolled himself right into his body, tucking himself into all his planes and angles snugly and huffing a warm, sleepy breath into Dean’s collarbone. Dean chuckled deep again and nosed into fluffy hair. It tickled, like always, was soft, like always. Cas’ body was warm from sleep, his skin was smooth and his stubbled jaw scratched against Dean’s chest. This was good, Dean thought. This was perfect.

“You’re home. I am very glad. Missed you.” God, Dean missed this gravelly voice next to him in bed. It was always harder to sleep alone. Colder. Always felt less safe, even with the permanent fixture that was the gun under his pillow.

“Missed you too, Cas.” Dean rumbled softly, nuzzling deeper and planting a kiss in the man’s wild bed hair.

Cas slung an arm over Dean’s waist and pulled him closer still, seeking further proof of his presence. Dean felt a wave of affection wash over him, something warm in his chest where it had always felt hollow or angry. Cas did that to him, made him feel everything that was good. Made him warmer than blankets or beer or Baby’s heater turned up on high. Because here was Cas, holding him, sleepy, warm, safe, loving him unconditionally even with all his downfalls and mistakes. Because Dean loved him back, loved him the same way and with a reverence that he had never known. Cas breathed warm against his chest, heart beating steady. Dean traced his calloused fingers, blistered from digging up a grave just a few hours ago, down Cas’ vulnerable side, brushing his ribs, trailing against scars. Then, with a rush of emotion that made his throat hurt, he squeezed him tight against him and just buried his face in fluffy hair.

“Love you, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me something! I like feedback and I'm very tired.


End file.
